The present invention relates to an electric power tool provided with a battery pack.
One example of conventional electric power tools disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-280043 is configured such that a control signal that indicates whether or not an external switch of a tool body of an electric power tool is operated is outputted from the tool body to a battery pack via a pair of terminals. The one example is also configured such that another control signal that indicates whether or not supply of electric power from the battery pack to a motor in the tool body is permitted is inputted from the battery pack to the tool body via another pair of terminals.